Blackboard Confessions
by iluvyoumorethancupcakes
Summary: Troy is told to write down a homework on the chalkboard in his homeroom class. But instead, he writes something else to a special someone he loves. [Troyella.][Oneshot.]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the movie, High School Musical.

* * *

**Blackboard Confessions**

**By: **iluvyoumorethancupcakes.

* * *

The East High gang quickly walked into their homeroom classes, trying to find a place to sit. Troy found a seat right next to Gabriella, who was already seated. "Morning, Gabi." He greeted the girl next to him, a grin plastered on his face. The Hispanic looking girl turned around to see one of her very best guy friends. She smiled back as the morning bell rang and the others took a seat.

Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher, walked in the room, adjusting her large glasses. The teacher took a seat on her special chair in front of the Thespian-themed classroom. She smiled at her students and greeted, "Good morning, my fellow students." Her voice filled the room, so loud and clear.

The classroom muttered back their reply. "Good morning, Ms. Darbus." The class answered, boredom filling their voices.

"Well, since you didn't answer me as you should this morning, I will have to give you extra homework to do." The drama teacher sighed. The East High students all groaned.

"Yes, yes, everyone gets tired of homework at times." The blonde teacher stated. "Your assignment will be to write your own song. It is due, first thing, tomorrow morning." She assigned, while pushing up her glasses again and fixing her long skirt.

"Troy, would you write the assignment on the blackboard behind me, please." The teacher commanded, looking at the basketball team's captain and ruler of the school. Troy had no choice but to follow her orders. He got up from his seat at walked up to the chalkboard, which was right behind Ms. Darbus' comfortable chair.

Before the playmaker of the basketball team picked up a piece of white chalk, he turned around and looked at his best friend, Chad, who grinned and nodded his head. Chad mouthed the words, "Now's your chance." Troy nodded his head back at the teen with the afro.

The boy with the shaggy blonde hair started to write something, but it was not the thing that Darbus told him to do. It was so unexpected. When her was down, all the students looked up at the chalkboard to see what Troy Bolton had written. Ms. Darbus did the same. The blonde drama teacher stood up and shifted her body to face the black, chalky board. When she read the words, a small smile formed on her lips, as did the other students, especially the East High gang.

Gabi looked around the classroom; she had already written the assignment down. _Why is everyone grinning and smiling? _The brainier thought as she cocked her head to the side. She looked up to see something written in pink chalk. She read it and blushed.

On the chalkboard, Troy Bolton had written, "Gabriella Montez, I love you. May I ask you to be my loving girlfriend?" At once, Gabi nodded her head in agreement, which made her long, wavy, silky hair bounce up and down. She turned to her side and hugged Troy. "Yes." She simply said.

The whole class cheered as Gabi and Troy officially became a couple in homeroom. Ms. Darbus watched her class. "That is what you call young love." She quietly whispered.

"A Blackboard Confession." Darbus randomly stated. The whole class grinned at that statement. Troy and Gabriella grinned from ear to ear, their eyes sparkling with joy.

"Kelsi! I have an idea for you." Kelsi looked up as soon as her name had been called. "An extra assignment for you; write another musical called "Blackboard Confessions". I would really appreciate it if it would be done by the end of this school year." The teacher smiled.

Kelsi grinned back. "Yes, ma'am." She shook her head. "I mean Ms. Darbus." Kelsi took out her notebook, writing down what her teacher told her to so. ""A Blackboard Confession", based on a true story, dedicated to Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." Kelsi said out loud while writing it down.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it? Pretty, pretty, please?

Okay, well, anyways, this story idea randomly popped out of my head. I hope you liked it!


End file.
